Naruto: the Tsung Sage
by NimirWords
Summary: In preparation for the final round of the Chuunin Exams Naruto gets sent to a new realm by an unlikely ally, though there he must find his own way. AU Story with some twists and lemons along the way. Naruto/Multi in various ways. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, I just meddle with those worlds for my own fun and those of others.**

**Authors Notes: Alright here goes my story, it is set right after the preliminary matches of the Chuunin Exams in Naruto and right after the final battle in the first Mortal Kombat movie. However there will be changes to both which will be revealed along the way. While some parts will eventually follow Naruto's main storyline there are some twists going to happen. Enjoy reading and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO THE TSUNG SAGE<br>- prologue  
><strong>

It had been a couple of days since the preliminary fights that determined who would move onto the next stage of the Chuunin exams. It had been hard for Naruto to wait as he had wanted to start training the very next day, but even though he tried hard to convince his sensei otherwise he'd finally given in and agreed to give it a few days so everyone could rest up. After all it was still two months till the next round would happen.

Today though the Genin was done waiting and he wasted no time on tracking down Kakashi, though it had still taken a good deal of the morning and a lot of asking around as well. Perhaps it had been his own excitement that he didn't look at the hospital in the first place, though thinking of it he felt it was more because of Sasuke being there that he had been avoiding that place for a bit.

Heading into the building that was Konoha's medical facility he immediately looked around to see if he could spot Kakashi somewhere, which of course wasn't the case and caused a bit of a flare in his temper as well. Especially after he tried asking at the front desk, or rather shouted, but even there they couldn't tell him a thing.

"Naruto, calm down… this is a hospital after all…"

The voice made the young nin look up, as the laidback tone in which it was spoken was unique and thus belonged to none other than…

"Kakashi-sensei! I've been looking all over the place for you!"

"And I know why, Naruto. But sadly I cannot train you, so you will have to find someone else to help you prepare for the exams. I bet Ebisu is more than willing to help you out, he's a quite skilled ninja too."

A groan left Naruto's lips as he sighed and looked down to the ground.

"I get it, you're training Sasuke. I figured as much even with him still being in here."

Before Kakashi could say something the yellow haired nin was already on his way out, his posture clearly showing disappointment. The famous copycat ninja shook his head and then turned back into the hallway, making his way back towards the room where Sasuke was resting.

The mood of Naruto though had plummeted in a matter of moments, the sheer excitement he'd been feeling earlier was now replaced by disappointment and frustration. Not just because he had been blow off by his sensei in favor of Sasuke, but also because Kakashi had suggested he would ask Ebisu. Naruto had dealt with him in the past, enough to decide that the man wasn't going to be able to train him well enough.

He had to figure out some way to get some training, because even though he was highly motivated to fight Neji he was well aware that he needed to step his game up a few notches before he could face the so-called genius kid.

This issue was weighing heavily on his mind, enough so that he even walked past the ramen shop without paying attention to it. Sure he could use some food in his stomach seeing he'd spend a fair bit of time trying to find Kakashi, but right now he could care less and thus just kept walking on.

The idea was to head towards the training grounds to spend some time there thinking. But seeing Naruto was already thinking this much about the issue that he didn't even noticed that he had already left the village gates and walked way past the grounds where his team had trained for the first time.

Meanwhile the sun had started to set as well, the evening slowly settling in as Naruto realized he had walked too far from the village.

"Oh, crap… I should have been paying a little bit more attention. Now where am I?"

Naruto muttered to himself as he looked around to see if he could spot something familiar. Initially he didn't see much but then he noticed a building off to the left, mostly concealed by the bushes and trees of the forest he couldn't see what it was yet so he walked over to the wooden structure he'd spotted.

Upon closing in he recognized the building though, as he'd been here before. It had been a little while back, but this was the place where he'd learned his shadow clone technique. It was perhaps ironic to end up here, but it was enough to make him smirk.

"_**Don't worry kid, you did it before… you'll do it again…"**_

The voice in his head chuckled after that, Naruto following shortly. It wasn't the first time he'd heard the voice or had a conversation with the fox. Though so far it had been mostly arguments between the two, but he had to say that the Kyuubi had its points during them as well. However the fox had only be lending moral support so far due to that seal and until that thing changed there wasn't much the other could do. Sure, encouraging words were quite useful but Naruto needed more than words now. But with the night closing in now as well he needed a place where he could sleep safely and it was while looking for that when he spotted something deeper in the forest.

A faint glow in the distance drew his attention. His curiosity sparked Naruto slowly began to walk into the direction of it, trying to be as silent as he could while doing so.

As he closed in enough Naruto saw that the glow came from a campfire. The dancing flames reflecting off the surrounding, making it seem like there was movement in every direction. In the middle of that, or rather besides the fire, was something that wasn't moving and that something was a someone.

Keeping himself concealed he studied the sitting figure. It was a male as far as he could tell, though the long black hair could make it seem otherwise. Next to that the person wore a headband like his own but the forehead protector was missing, instead there was a set of feathers on the side. Furthermore he saw face paint similar to Kiba's, though before he could examine the man further he spoke up.

"How long are you going to stand there, Naruto?"

It of course threw the young nin off, so as he stepped out of the bushes he made sure to keep a hand near one of his kunai's.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know a lot more than that, Naruto, but that's not important right now. What is, is the question whether you want my help or not?"

"Help? What kind of help can you provide and even more so… how do you know I need it?"

"Look, all those things aren't important right now and nor do I have the time to explain it to you now either. You want to become stronger and I can put you on that way, just you need to choose the path you will take…"

Naruto groaned as he was once again left out of the loop of things, or so he felt. But he knew he needed help and at least this guy looked more credible to him than Ebisu did. Standing there he looked to the ground, trying to make up his mind on what to do.

"Alright, I'll take it but if I don't like it I will go my own way."

He spoke as he made his decision before even looking up, though once he did he felt he had made a mistake as the blunt end of a tomahawk hit him square between the eyes. The impact instantly knocked Naruto out and he slumped to the ground as the other walked over to his now prone figure.

"It will be your way to choose Naruto and I hope you will choose the right path to walk, because there will be no walking away."


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, I just meddle with those worlds for my own fun and those of others.**

**Authors Notes: So here's the first real chapter in the story. The first part will take mainly place in the MK world before Naruto will be returning. Some parts are perhaps a little vague in the beginning, but things will be explained as Naruto learns more. As far as the pairings, they have been roughly set but I don't want to reveal too much about them yet. Enjoy reading and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO THE TSUNG SAGE<br>- chapter one: first impressions  
><strong>

With a groan he started to come around, the headache which he was feeling caused Naruto to bring a hand up to his head before he even opened his eyes. He could feel the slight bump on his forehead, right there where he'd been hit. Furthermore he noticed a slight cold around him, making him realize something was off and pulled his thoughts away from the pounding sensation in his head.

It was slightly dark around him but the young nin could still see more than enough, making it clear that he was no longer in the forest he was in earlier. Cautiously he looked around, noticing that he was in some kind of alley surrounded by stone buildings although they were a bit derelict looking.

For a moment he had hoped that he was in Konoha but since he recognized none of the surrounding buildings that hope quickly disappeared. Pushing himself to his feet he tried to regain his bearings a bit more by walking to the end of the alley.

From what he could tell it was definitely a city and while the buildings were far from being in their prime, there was something else which caught Naruto's attention; the sky. It was almost like a dusk sky but instead of the normal blue it held a more reddish color. Clearly something wasn't right.

Sighing the kid wondered what he got himself into this time, as this looked like a lot more trouble than he'd been in before in Konoha. Right now he wondered a lot of things but the biggest question on his mind was the one of where the heck he was.

Standing there he felt a bit lost, seeing that he had no clue where he was and that just standing there wasn't going to help him either Naruto decided to make up his mind on what direction he would head off into.

He had nearly made a decision on that as he suddenly heard footsteps and from what he could tell they were closing in. Instinctively he reached down, his finger slipping into the ring of his kunai so he could draw it as quickly as was needed. They had caught him off guard once and he intended on not making that mistake again anytime soon.

Once the person finally came around the corner he'd nearly thrown the kunai, though the way the male was dressed threw Naruto off a bit. He had seen a few different styles to dress back home but seeing someone in a suit was definitely something new for him. Though the sunglasses the guy was wearing made him initially think of Ebisu.

Sensing no immediate threat Naruto decided to go over to the man and try and get some of his questions answered.

"Excuse me, Sir? Can I ask you something?"

The man paused for a moment and looked at Naruto, then smiled.

"Of course kid."

He then proceeded to reach into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out what looked like a piece of paper, which he handed over to Naruto.

"Here you go."

Confused Naruto looked down at the paper and then back up, though by then the man had already continued to walk on. Standing there the yellow haired nin scratched his head for a moment wondering that that was all about, before looking down at the paper again.

Holding in his hand was what looked like a drawing, or actually a photograph, and now he was looking at it again he noticed some writing as well: 'To my greatest fan! Cage!' Annoyed Naruto squeezed the piece of paper into a ball and tossed it away.

Looking up he tried to see where the man had gone, but by that time that Cage person had already disappeared from sight, leaving the streets seemingly empty again.

Unbeknown to Naruto the whole encounter hadn't gone unnoticed and though it had only been a brief meeting it did settle his fate for what was about to happen next.

Suddenly someone came dropping in from above, landing in a fighting stance a couple of feet away from the blond haired nin. This made him not hesitate to pulling out his kunai this time while resuming a stance himself as well, ready to defend himself.

The looks of his attacker though once again confused Naruto as where the previous guy had been weirdly dressed, this one almost looked familiar to him. The person had an outfit which clearly resembled that of a ninja, even though he couldn't see any plate which would tell him from which country this nin was.

The other didn't give him much more time to assess the situation though and soon the red and black ninja was exchanging blows with Naruto. Being on the defensive was definitely not his style but all Naruto could do was trying to counter as much as possible, though the fact that he held a kunai was definitely helping.

Each time he blocked a kick or punch he tried to do so with the knife. It allowed him to make a few successful albeit small cuts on his opponent. The fight was reasonably balanced due to it and for the fact that Naruto managed to get in a lucky blow every now and then. For the rest the more mature other fighter seemed close to gaining the upper hand.

The fight kept going back and forth for a while to the frustration of both it seemed. For Naruto it was because it showed clearly that he needed to get stronger indeed, for his opponent it was the simple fact that this should have been a quick kill.

All of a sudden his opponent jumped several feet back and resumed a fighting stance there, a different one than Naruto had seen before. Then from what it looked like the other nin began some kind of technique, though it left Naruto confused seeing there were no hand symbols used for it.

A moment later a black substance began to flow from the ninja's chest and after it pooled into a puddle on the floor it shaped into what seemed like a copy of the ninja he had been fighting, only dressed all black instead.

"And now you will die, as we will kill you quickly…"

"You really think that?"

Naruto's response came as a surprise to them, but even more so the smirk on the kid's face as he started making hand seals.

"Because two can play that game… Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A sea of smoke appeared around Naruto as the clones were being summoned. Once it cleared up they were revealed to his opponents, each of the clones smirking as they continued in unison.

"… only we do it a lot better!"

With that the mass of Naruto clones, including the real one, leaped forward and engaged into combat again. The sheer number of clones was simply overwhelming for his opponents and it left them taking blow after blow, each one weakening them more.

The black ninja was the first to fall, being tripped by one of the clones whom had crouched down behind him. After that several others leaped onto the fallen nin, their kunai's finally bringing an end to his life and leaving behind a black puddle of goo on the pavement.

It didn't take long before the other fell too, though he was a little bit more fortunate in that he had no kunai's driven into him. Instead a few well placed blows, or rather a lot of them, sent the nin to dreamland.

Naruto was panting after the fight ended as it had taken a lot out of him. But being victorious he smiled at his achievement while canceling his clones, till only he himself was left. He stood there for a bit and decided he better should get going, as though he had no clue where to head it was always better than to be jumped again.

Turning around the young nin began to walk away till suddenly a bone chilling voice filled the air.

"Get over here!"

Before Naruto realized it a rope wrapped around him and was pulled roughly into the shadows along with the still motionless body of his earlier opponent.


	3. Facing the Emperor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, I just meddle with those worlds for my own fun and those of others.**

**Authors Notes: And here's the next part in my little story here, I currently have no beta so it is as it is. This chapter should answer some of the questions people had so far, but there is still more to come and have a few interesting twists in mind. I know people want to see certain people involved with Naruto, but most of the girls he will interact with are already set. Also this is not a real Harem story but more a Naruto/Multi. Enjoy reading the next chapter and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO THE TSUNG SAGE<br>- chapter two: facing the emperor  
><strong>

"I'm sorry, my Lord… you were right… I under estimated the brat."

"Of course you did Sorcerer, your arrogance towards the descendant of Kung Lao has cost you, and us, quite dearly. Just because he didn't believe his fate it didn't mean it changed his fate. But now… now we have to deal with this situation, one which forced me to break several rules of the Elders."

"Once again my apologies, my Lord… It won't happen again, I pro…"

The clearly worn down sorcerer known as Shang Tsung looked up as he was interrupted by the sound of the doors to the throne room opening. He was displeased with being interrupted and still humbling in shame before his Emperor, not something he wanted others to see. So whomever came to interrupt him was certainly going to be the one paying for it. Though it was the Emperor himself whom beat him to welcoming the guest, or guests.

"I take assassins will never learn to knock…"

He spoke in a mocking manner as he watched the black and yellow dressed ninja walk into his direction without hesitation. It wasn't till then that Shao Khan noticed that the man came baring gifts of some sort.

"Well, well… look what the Scorpion dragged in… one of my Generals in a not so great state and… a boy?"

"My apologies for interrupting, Emperor. But I happened to stumble on something that might be interesting."

Shao narrowed his eyes for a moment in annoyance, seeing the ninja in front of him simply refused to address him as ihis/i Emperor in any way.

"And what would be important enough to interrupt a conversation between me and my highest General?"

"Perhaps the fact that your General here was beaten by this boy… and not did he just beat him, but also that friend of his."

The ninja threw the still unconscious body of Ermac onto the bottom steps of the stairs that lead to the throne of the Emperor, though before the tall man who held that very title could speak up Scorpion continued.

"Now of course such an act would likely deserve punishment by death, but it's an interesting feat for someone whom doesn't seem to be on the other side. So he might hold your interest, of course you can still kill the kid for all I care."

He shrugged lightly at that, as an Assassin he'd seen many lives been taken already and thus one more or less wasn't going to make a difference. The thought of a new powerful ally however had intrigued him enough to bring him to his so-called Employer.

The emperor looked over to the blonde kid whom was still tied up next to Scorpion, pondering what to do with this situation. The child didn't look familiar alright and thus it puzzled him where he was from.

"So… you took out one of my Generals… I haven't seen or heard from you before around here… who are you and what brings you to my realm?"

Naruto stared at the man for a moment, the first thought was that this man looked a lot like Zabuza, but soon dismissed it as this guy was more muscular in appearance and had something about him which asked respect.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto… and yes I happen to have done that… I came here to become stronger, where my former teacher decided to teach someone else instead… he and his lame shadow clone just happened to be the first to attack me, so I fought back. The rest…. The rest is well that.."

He pointed calmly at the still unconscious ninja on the ground for a moment, but didn't take his eyes off the imposing man in front of him. Shao Khan himself took in those words, but mostly the way the kid was saying them. Part of him liked the kid, it reminded him of someone whom had show the same attitude centuries ago. It made him smirk, as he knew he was going to take a chance one way or the other.

"So you want to become stronger? Who doesn't in this world? Let's say I might be able to help you do so… how would I know you wouldn't let me down?"

Naruto smirked.

"Because I'm dedicated to my cause… I want to become stronger and I will become stronger…I need to. This guy here has seen what I am capable of already, but if I get stronger I gladly take it out on people like this."

He managed to pull a photograph out of his pocket and threw it forward as good as he could. As the Emperor looked down on it he smirked.

"If that isn't Mister Johnny Cage… one of those you were supposed to take care of, Sorcerer. He reminds me a bit you."

The last words were spoken to Shang Tsung, whom was still sitting knelt down in front of the throne from his own conversation with the Emperor. The sorcerer was still displeased with the current situation, but that displeasure was growing more and more, to the point he couldn't hold back.

"I'm nothing like this kid, my Lord… I know what I'm doing… he clearly isn't."

"That might be exactly the problem, you 'know' too much and do too little, Sorcerer. And remember your place as I'm not done with you yet after your failure."

Those words hit Shang Tsung hard, making him quickly bow his head in respect to Shao while the Emperor turned his attention to Naruto again.

"Scorpion, release Naruto… and thank you for bringing this to my attention, you're dismissed for now."

The black and yellow ninja nodded in response, withdrawing the ropes which were wrapped around the yellow haired ninja before leaving the room without a further comment.

"If you help me take care of people like the one on that picture, I will help you become stronger in ways you never thought possible."

"In that case… I'm in."

The Outworld Emperor smirked at the way the child responded and then nodded.

"Very well then, I will present you with an unique gift which will make you stronger. As the time of the Sorcerer has ended and begin will the time of the Shinobi."

"My Lord! You cannot be serious, I served you faithfully for centuries. Fought battles for you throughout the universe, this kid won't be able to do that. He might have gotten lucky with Ermac but that's just an arrogant fool and…"

"And nothing, Sorcerer. You failed me and you know what the punishment for failure is. You have been lucky in the past but now… now there is nothing left to protect you."

Shang Tsung rose to his feet getting ready to protest but the Emperor seemed to be quicker, reaching out to the sorcerer as if to grasp the man's vest. But instead of actually grabbing the fabric of it he clenched his fist right before the others chest. As Shao Khan began to slowly pull his hand back the sorcerer began to scream in pain and agony.

An eerie bluish green glow began to appear on the man's chest which seemed to drain all color from his body as it got brighter and brighter. After a few moments the glow started to take more a shape, one Naruto recognized as a goblet. However it seemed ethereal in appearance to him as he could see somewhat through it.

Once it had fully appeared out of Shang Tsung's chest the Sorcerer stopped screaming and simply dropped to the floor lifelessly the moment the glow stopped touching his body. It was almost as if the plug had been pulled out of him.

"Behold Naruto, the Chalice of Souls… my gift to you… though this might hurt a little."

The latter was said with a chuckle, though Naruto was too busy looking at the spectral chalice as it floated in front of Shao's fist. His eyes stayed on the strange object as the Emperor descended the stairs and walked over to the boy. Once he was in front of the yellow haired nin the tall man opened his hand and started to push the chalice forward without actually having touched it.

The moment the chalice touched his chest, an icy chill went through Naruto's body but it soon turned from discomfortable to being painful and though he was fighting it he couldn't suppress crying out in pain.

He didn't know how long it took the Emperor to push the ghostly chalice into his chest, but it sure felt like eternity. By the end of it Naruto was barely able to stand and breathing hard. However Shao wasn't done yet with the shinobi, as without waiting for him to recover the man grabbed Naruto's wrist firmly and dragged him over to the black and red ninja whom was still laying on the stairs before them.

"Let the Chalice do its thing and you'll soon feel better."

The Emperor said in a firm manner, something to which Naruto just could nod as he was feeling a bit tired. That didn't stop him from looking in amazement to what happened as Shao Khan placed his hand above Ermac's chest. A ghostly blue smoke began to rise from the fallen ninja, one which soon became more and more as it flowed into the palm of his hand. The most surprising thing was perhaps the fact that he could feel it revitalize him with every passing moment. By the time the smoke disappeared he was fully recovered and the Emperor released his hand.

"Wow…"

It was all that Naruto could bring out at this point to the amusement of Shao Khan.

"Come, I shall explain your gift to you… but not here, besides there are a few others you need to meet."

Naruto nodded and the both walked up the stairs, heading into the doorway behind the large throne that was at the top of it.


End file.
